


bad’s baby

by aliceundead



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Feelings, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, this was just supposed to be bad coddling skeppy but then feelings happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceundead/pseuds/aliceundead
Summary: bad thinks skeppy deserves to be praised and loved, even if skeppy himself doesn’t think soor ; aliceundead writes a fic at 1am while his boyfriend is asleep because he is an insomniac, and a simple jokey fic turned into something with actual feelings and substancedon’t send this to the real people, respect their boundaries and respect minealso if you found this you looked for it, don’t come at me for writing something you don’t like
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	bad’s baby

**Author's Note:**

> it’s 1:33 am. help :(
> 
> also this takes place in a minecraft verse because i hate real life why tf would i write about real life? gross. i wanna live in minecraft. build a house in a flower forest and live my gay cottagecore fantasies
> 
> so needless to say because this takes place in minecraft this is about their personas not the real people. the only real people i ship are me and my boyfriend thanks (stan rolice)
> 
> also don’t send this to skeppy and bbh please because if you do wtf is wrong with you??
> 
> but bbh if ur reading this would u put ur minecraft bed next to mine and my bf’s /j
> 
> reminder that if you found this fic you looked for it, and if you’re reading this it means you opened it on purpose and read this far. so if you specifically don’t like skephalo, it’s not my fault that you read this. it’s yours. what are u doing here then? go away
> 
> not beta read i don’t ever do that. me and my homies don’t beta read

“skeppy, you’re so cute, i swear.”

it felt like bad was trying to kill him. bad had to have been trying to kill him. for the past half hour, bad had been holding skeppy tightly in his arms, cuddling him close, caressing him gently and cooing the sweetest things at him. skeppy felt like he might actually burst. bad was an absolute sweetheart, an angel, to a fault. he just wanted his boyfriend to feel loved. 

“knock it off!” skeppy whined, trying in vain to squirm away once again. truly though he knew it was no use- bad had a death grip on him, and he wasn’t about to let skeppy get away when he wanted to cuddle. he never did. “i’m not cute! you’ve been saying that for the past half hour! don’t you know how to say anything else?”

“yeah, ‘course i do,” bad hummed. “i can say that you’re a sweet little muffin-“

“stop it!”

“-and that you’re my special boy-“

“holy shit, bad! shut up!”

“hey! language!” bad scolded. “should i take it back, then? should you be not cute and not a sweet little muffin and not my special boy?”

“well, no, i never said that, exactly,” skeppy mumbled, glancing away from the demon with a faint blue blush starting to glow on his cheeks. “you just sound so fu- so weird. why are you saying all that? do you want something?”

“yeah, i want something. i want you to know how loved you are! is that a problem?”

“are you trolling me?”

“wh- no! geppy, i love you so much. is it seriously wrong to tell you how much i love you?”

“can’t you just fuck me like a normal boyfriend?”

“i- wha- i’m- NO! i mean- oh my goodness, skeppy, i don’t even know where to start with you on that one,” bad sighed. 

“so you don’t want to fuck me?”

“language! i never said i don’t! y’know what? i’ll stop showering you in my love and praise, then,” bad insisted. 

skeppy was laughing his ass off at this point, until he realized bad seemed genuinely upset. 

“hey, bad, c’mon. i was kidding,” skeppy assured. “you’re sweet. it’s sweet. hey?”

bad ignored him, pouting like a child. despite seeming slightly goofy, he really had just wanted skeppy to feel loved. 

“hey... i’m sorry. if you were getting a heart transplant and you woke up, you wouldn’t find me there. you know why?”

bad couldn’t help but crack a smile. “geppy, stop it. that meme is so dead.”

“you know why, bad? answer me. you know why?”

bad scoffed, trying to still seem upset. “why, skeppy?”

“who do you think gave you the heart, bad? that’s how much i love you.”

“oh, you muffinhead,” bad laughed. “okay, okay. i can’t stay mad at you.” he pressed a quick, soft kiss to skeppy’s lips. “just let me give you love. i know it’s hard for you to accept that someone can genuinely love you, but don’t turn that love away when i try to give it to you just because you feel like you don’t deserve it.”

“woah, when did this turn into a therapy session?” skeppy asked, almost embarrassed that bad was calling him out like this. “it’s not like that.”

“yes it is,” bad said seriously. “just let me love you. you deserve it. ‘kay?”

“...’kay,” skeppy mumbled, and although there was a part of him still certain he didn’t deserve it, still certain that one day bad would see too that he didn’t deserve it, he wouldn’t say that out loud. not yet. he wasn’t ready for that conversation. 

“that’s a good boy,” bad praised. “now, don’t express your love to me through dead memes ever again, dummy.”

skeppy snickered. “yeah, no promises. dead memes are my love language.”

“then get a new love language, goober,” bad teased. it was a little frustrating how skeppy avoided his feelings with humor, but it was okay. it’d all be okay. sooner or later bad would crack through that shell and take care of all of those deep-rooted issues, no matter how long it took to get there. but for now, this was enough. as long as his skeppy was alive and safe, bad would take as long as he needed to get to a point where his baby could be happy too.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! it’s 1:40 am now. im so tired. i have insomnia. help


End file.
